muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Superior-chan/TSFiA 77: Grey Ghost
Translation for TSFiA #77 - Grey Ghost. Language checks done by F-23FTW. ___________________________ 1993 11th July, former Republic of Finland, Soviet Union border. The bayonet equipped to the right main arm stabbed towards the approaching enemy, and pulled the trigger – the depleted uranium rounds that were shot at the wound pierced the body of the Grappler-class, and things resembling viscera scattered around the area. Currents of joy passed through the spine of Captain Paul Sandberg, numbing his brain. With a rising war cry the halberd equipped on the left main arm was swung, bisecting a leaping Tank-class in midair. The Mount Pylon on the rear left side raised and turned the Grappler-class behind into Swiss cheese. Dark-red body fluids danced through their air as ankle-section blades kicked out at the Tank-class squirming underfoot. “See, we didn’t make a mistake after all!”。 There was absolutely no uneasiness. The machine that he is operating was the best mech there is for close-range battle strength. “Seriously, partner! It’s troublesome for them to follow us! Let’s exterminate this group first!” The black TSF up front, which was wielding two Halberds – the one with a geometric pattern reminiscent of an red hourglass on its torso – had stabbed its Halberds into the rear of a Destroyer-class, causing body fluids to gush out. Captain Paul Sandberg realized that his monologue was the only thing still connecting the line - at the same time he was embracing the true confidence of the pilot that was on the black partner unit. “If you want to handle those guys, you and I can’t miss -” Recalling the visage of the test pilot who was slightly older than him, the corners of Captain Sandberg’s mouth curled upwards. “Roger! So it’s a competition to see who can destroy the most BETA!” No one would be praising them for the number of BETA that they’ve killed, no matter how many. However, spending their lives to advance this airframe had definitely not been a mistake. The faces of the staff who had participated in the project came to his mind, and the scenery on the day that they were told that the project was to be terminated resurfaced. This mission would be never told to the developing staff. There was nothing more that could be said except to raise a war cry from within the small control unit. This airframe that they had built up was the greatest TSF that there would be - The “Nordic Line”, the last line of defence left in Europe – although the BETA had already gained control of the majority of Europe, with the coastal areas obtained through the support of naval gunfire, as well as the gradients of the harsh mountain regions, a human-influenced territory was barely kept via armed action. The 2 TSFs had landed on Finland after launching from TSF carriers disguised as merchant ships, and had penetrated into the Soviet territory of Murmansk via the mountains. Opening a time-sealed instruction manual, Paul Sandberg frowned as the data was retrieved from the stored medium. “So this guy during the times at the remarkably reserved briefing and when the units were being made ready, it was all preparation for dirty work… I never thought I would have to shoulder being the kidnapper’s accomplice. The Soviet TSF isolated in the middle of the enemy, even if they were earlier than the Soviet forces - with a message to his wingman with extreme-close-range communications - that sound was also the politely machine-synthesized. “Don’t cringe. Just think we’re here to help the princess who’s been caught by the demons of communism.” It is to prevent news of the dirty work from being released as much as possible, for the sake of not inflicting the risk of compromise upon the operation members – while the reason was understood he was not entirely convinced of it. We neither aren't like knights. I don’t understand what it means by the target being a girl or being observation equipment installed in a two-seater setup, how about you tell me about it? There was a full 10-second interval before the pilot on board YF-23 PAV-1 answered. “You’ve never heard of it before? The story where the UN Forces deployed a special reconnaissance unit on a Hive Capture operation in India sometime before this.” The unfamiliar-sounding words of “special reconnaissance unit” caught in his ear. “What was so special?” “Word’s that a secret plan is in motion, spearheaded by the Soviets for the UN. For the sake of the USA that’s opposing this plan, I’ve heard of a rumor that’s not part of the obtained information.” A rumor – he silently urged to continue. “We’re rescuing the asylum seekers in order to understand how far the plans have progressed. This is our current operation; it’s a completely top-secret operation.” That would mean that stealth was a necessary attribute for this – Captain Sandberg had realized the reason as to why this TSF had been picked for this. (Even if it was only a one in a million chance that they would be able to find it, they had no choice but to complete the mission. This machine’s joint warfare capabilities are much better than the other side… And the news of the YF-22 entering mass-production tests… they needed a TSF that did not officially exist.) “So we're recovering a scientist and research data?” “You’ll understand if you come along.” “Roger. By the way, do you know who nominated me for this mission?” “My apologies.But I recommended you for it . I understand your love for cleanliness, but I wanted your skill no matter what.”。 Closing his eyes, something that had been clinging on within his chest was released. “No… to let me have the chance to embark on this unit again is something I should be thanking you for.” Even if this operation will never be officially recorded… Captain Sandberg diligently tried to cheerfully convey his understanding of the matter to his wingmate. The YF-23 that was developed for ATSF, which competed with the YF-22 that was being developed in the same plan as well and ulitimately got rejected. But for Captain Paul Sandberg, who failed to prevail in a doctrine change, his pride was renewed. He understood well that there was no significance behind the meaning of those thoughts. This machine which was assembled together from the spares used in testing, would be disassembled once again after its mission was finished – but right now it was still alive. It is fighting the BETA present on the battlefield. The Jump Units gradually increased in power, Paul enjoying the sensation of the mainframe’s similarity to a beating heart. “Then, shall we go recover the target-” And as a grey specter that could not be seen- ___________________________ Original manuscript. Category:Blog posts